Fiesta de Disfraces
by Maite541
Summary: Bella ha llegado a Forks y lo único que quiere es estar apartada de la sociedad. Pero cuando sus amigas la llevan a una fiesta de disfraces, su vida da un giro inesperado llevándola a enfrentarse a algo emocionante pero a la vez temible.


"**Fiesta de disfraces"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Crepúsculo Stephenie Meyer, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Bella ha llegado al pequeño pueblo de Forks y lo único que quiere es estar apartada de la sociedad. Pero cuando sus amigas la convencen de ir a una fiesta de disfraces, su vida da un giro inesperado llevándola a enfrentarse a algo emocionante pero a la vez temible.

"Bella, por favor" "Vamos" "Te vas a divertir" Eran las plegarias que Jessica y Ángela, mis nuevas mejores amigas me hacían. Y es que cuando me mude a Forks Charlie se encargo de buscarme amigas que me hicieran conocer todo el pueblo, antes de entrar a la escuela.

-¡Vamos Bella! Tienes que conocer a los demás. Las vacaciones van a terminar y solo nos conoces a Jessica y a mí – me dijo Ángela a modo de reproche.

-¡Además van a ir chicos guapísimos! – exclamo Jessica mientras se daba aire con las manos.

Era extraño porque aunque Charlie me las había presentado ellas se habían vuelto mis amigas aún cuando cada una fuera completamente distinta a mí.

- Pero no quiero ir, además ni siquiera tengo disfraz – dije saliéndome por la tangente.

- Oh eso tiene solución – chillo emocionada Jessica - Mañana en la noche es la fiesta, así que hoy tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ver que usaras.

¡Atrapada! Así estaba, sabía que aunque me negara ellas harían que fuera, así que me resigne. Decidieron que debíamos ir de compras a Port Angeles. Durante el trayecto me contaron como irían disfrazadas. Ángela pensaba ir vestida como un ángel (que ironía) y Ben, su novio como un caballero. "Romeo + Julieta" pensé para mis adentros, la película favorita de Ángela. Mientras que Jessica pensaba ir como Gatubela y Mike como Batman. ¡Genial! Todo el mundo iba con pareja y yo iba a ir sola. Una razón más para no ir.

Entramos a una tienda en Port Angeles y pronto Jessica y Ángela pusieron manos a la obra. Pero mientras Jessica me enseñaba disfraces muy provocativos, Ángela me enseñaba unos muy infantiles. Así que decidí que si iba a ir mínimo tenía que escoger mi disfraz. Estuve buscando hasta que por fin encontré algo y una idea llego a mi mente.

-¿Este? - pregunto con desprecio Jessica por sobre mi hombro. – ¿De que se supone que iras? ¿Salida de un funeral o que?

El disfraz era un vestido gótico. El corsé y la parte de abajo eran morados cubiertos de un encaje negro.

-No – Respondí tranquilamente – Este disfraz queda perfecto para un vampiro.

Desde chiquita me había interesado seres legendarios como los vampiros, así que esta era la ocasión perfecta para representar a uno. Aunque note que a Jessica no le había gustado mi elección, me lo compraría.

Cuando regrese a casa de Charlie estaba viendo la tele.

- Mmm papá mañana voy a ir a una fiesta con mis amigas.

- Esta bien, no llegues tarde – Aunque Charlie había querido parecer serio la alegría le ganaba.

Esa noche no podía dormir, sentía una inexplicable emoción que me hacía sentir infantil.

"Dios Santo Bella, pareces una niña" – pensé.

Cuando pude por fin dormir tuve un extraño sueño. Recuerdo que entraba a una habitación guiada por la melodía de un piano. El cuarto estaba en penumbras excepto por una misteriosa luz que alumbraba al piano y a la persona que lo tocaba. No podía dejar de caminar, me sentía hipnotizada por la música. Me acerque cada vez más hasta que estuve lo bastante cerca de este desconocido músico. Apoye mi mano sobre su hombro y él paro abruptamente de tocar. Pronuncio mi nombre y estaba girando cuando desperté. No había podido verle el rostro.

El día se había pasado rápido y no había podido olvidarme de ese sueño. La noche había llegado y con ella la fiesta.

-¡Wow! Bella si pareces una vampiresa - dijo Ángela mirándome.

Tenía que reconocerlo, gracias a mi piel blanca y al maquillaje que me había puesto Jessica si parecía un vampiro.

Mike y Ben habían pasado por nosotras, y el primero se había quedado con la boca abierta al verme pero rápidamente había cambiado su cara para que Jessica no se enfadara. Llegamos a una mansión increíble con lujosos autos por doquier.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? – pregunte sorprendida, a la vez que alzaba mi voz pues la música ya se escuchaba.

- Los Cullen – respondió Ben mientras abrazaba a Ángela – Ya los conocerás – añadió esta última.

- Y creo que te llevaras muy bien con ellos – dijo Jessica mientras me veía de abajo hacia arriba y se reía.

Entramos a la casa y pude ver un panorama muy colorido por los disfraces y las luces, pero algo capto mi atención. En el fondo del gran salón, justo en las escaleras un grupo de 5 jóvenes se encontraba. Tres eran chicos, uno de ellos era fuerte, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello color miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento y su pelo castaño dorado estaba despeinado. Las chicas eran polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural, su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, su pelo era corto y rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta y de un negro intenso. Pero todos tenían algo en común su piel era muy blanca como la cal, sus ojos eran dorados y debajo de estos había unas pequeñas ojeras lilas.

Parecían de lo más aburridos, viendo cada uno a un lugar distinto. Venían con ropa común pero no era difícil saber que se habían disfrazado de vampiros.

- Ellos son los Cullen- me dijo Mike al oido.

Por Dios no tenía 5 minutos de que habíamos llegado y Mike ya apestaba a alcohol. Me aleje de él y me puse cerca de la puerta pero alguien la abrió y una corriente de viento revolvió mi cabello. Por alguna extraña razón mire hacia las escaleras y el chico del cabello castaño dorado parecía tener problemas para respirar, tenía unas pequeñas convulsiones y los demás del grupo lo miraban preocupados. Inhalaron largamente y después los cinco clavaron sus ojos en mí. ¿Qué ocurría? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

"Mejor voy por algo para tomar" – pensé.

Me estaba sirviendo algo cuando sentí la respiración de alguien cerca de mi nuca. Gire la cabeza para ver quien era.

- Lo siento. ¿Te he asustado?

No podía creerlo era uno de los chicos de la escalera, el de los problemas respiratorios.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí – respondí con una mano en el corazón.

- Perdón.

- Descuida.

- Um ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo verdad?

- Sí, soy Be…

- Bella Swan

"¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Y lo que es peor ¿por qué me había llamado Bella? Si todo el mundo me decía Isabella"

- Todo el mundo ha estado hablando de ti últimamente – añadió como si hubiera leído mi mente.

- Sí eso parece – dije distraída.

- Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen – dijo extendiéndome su mano.

Su piel estaba muy fría, tan fría como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de mármol.

- ¿Bella? ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar al jardín?

- Claro.

Nos dirigíamos al jardín cuando la chica rubia lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza. El más corpulento la detenía. Edward miro a la otra chica, ella parecía ida, miraba a un punto del panorama con una cara de espanto mientras el chico de cabello color miel la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras en el oído. Seguimos caminando pero mi torpeza hizo que tirara el vaso que traía cerca de la raíz de un árbol, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

- Lo siento, la verdad es que aunque este acostumbrada a mi torpeza parece que no recuerdo que debo o no traer en las manos – dije agachándome a recoger los pedazos de vidrio.

- ¡No! No los toques – casi grito Edward lleno de pánico.

- Auch- gemí cuando sentí como un vidrio me cortaba.

El olor a oxido y sal no tardo en llegar a mi nariz. ¡Como lo detestaba! Sentía como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

- Edward – dije sosteniéndome de su hombro.

Pero de repente todo cambio. La música dejo de sonar, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de mi corazón acelerados por el repentino cambio de color en sus ojos, de dorados a negro. ¡Imposible!

Edward tomo mi mano con suma delicadeza pero algo me hizo temblar, algo brilloso que resplandecía abajo del labio de Edward, unos…unos…¡unos colmillos!

¿Era posible que todo lo que creía irreal fuera real?

- Edward…Edward ¡Edward, no! - grite y pronto me encontré sola en el jardín con personas saliendo de la casa y mirándome. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**HOLA!!! Jaja regrese después de largo tiempo! Woo jaja bueno pues otra vez estoy aquí con mis one-shot pero esta vez quiero dedicarselo a mi mamá que cumple años y que me apoya con mis proyectos. Grax ma! Y a las personas q siguen mis historias ya me di cuenta quienes son muchas gracias! Bueno ps como siempre dejen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias. Cuídense, besos.**

**Mai!**


End file.
